Batman and Night Fox Begins
by xXx-TheWayToDawn-xXx
Summary: This is the story of my OC Abigail Johnson/ Night Fox. Abigail Johnson was 10 years old when her mother died, she was 13 when her father died. She is now on her own, for only a few months. She is about to have a life that she never thought she would have.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Chapter__ one~_**

Abigail could hear sirens of police cars outside her apartment complex, she knew something was wrong automatically. Abigail has chocolate-brown hair with long hair, her hair mostly parted to the right, has emerald-green eye's. She has a little bit tan skin and perfect weight for her age, she is wearing a lilac long-sleeved shirt, she's wearing blue skinny jeans, and barefooted cause she was in the house. "Dad what's going on?" Abigail asked as she walked into the living room.

"I-I don't know." Said her Dad. Abigail's dad has hazel green eye's and blonde hair short boy cut hair. He has fair skin and is a skinny, he wore usually tie's and dress shirts and pants. He is a business man that makes deal's and cancel deals. Then three loud bangs came from behind the front door. "Abs go to your room while I go figure this out!" Said her Dad. "No dad I want to know what's going on!" Said Abigail. "Abigail go to y-" Said her dad but got quickly interrupted with three louder knock. "Open up!" A man yelled. Abigail's dad took a deep breath and opened the door, to see a man in a cop uniform. "Can I help you Officer?" Abigail's dad asked. "Are you Terrence Johnson?" The cop asked.

"Yes I am." Said Terrence. "Need anything?" "If I may come in?" The cop said. "Oh sure." Said Terrence moving away to let the cop in. "What's wrong?" "I've got terrible news and you might want to sit down for this." Said the cop. "Alright, you need anything to drink?" Terrence asked before sitting down. "No I'm fine thank you." Said the cop as he sat down, Terrence then sat down on another couch with Abigail. "Oh, you have a little one." Said the cop. "Yes I do." Said Terrence looking at Abigail. "Hi!" Said Abigail. "What's happened?" "Before I begin my name is James Gordon!" Said Gordon. "But most friends of mine call me Jim." "Hold on I need to call my with Emma." Said Terrence.

"That won't be necessary." Said Gordon. "Why?" Terrence asked. "I have news about Emma." Said Gordon. "What kind of news?" Abigail asked. "Well..." Gordon began. "We just found your wife three hours ago in an alley-" "Is she hurt?" Terrence interrupted. "She..." Gordon said. "I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, she's dead." Terrence and Abigail paused with wide eyes and didn't say anything to one another. "I'm sorry Mr. Johnson." Gordon repeated. Abigail's eye's then began filling with tears, while Terrence's eye's was getting a little misty. "What happened to her?" Terrence managed to let out. "Someone called us four hours ago that there was a man and a women yelling at each other." Said Gordon. "According to an eye-witness in a nearby apartment she saw pretty much everything. The women said she saw the man trying to take Emma's purse and Emma fought for it. In other words she's was getting mugged, she fought but the man took out his pocket knife. The women claimed to have seen that Emma looked at the man in horror and let go of her purse then ran for it. The man dropped the purse and ran after her, when Emma hit the dead-end of the alley the man got her and... stabbed her two times in the chest." Abigail listened in horror as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"The good news is," Gordon began. "The criminal left behind some fingerprints on the purse he left behind. We are going to get the results in less than two hours, we'll stay in contact and let you know what's happening and how close we are to the killer. I am terribly sorry for your loss... Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt her Mr. Johnson?" "No..." Said Terrence with tears building up in his eyes. "It's okay..." Said Gordon kneeling down in front of Abigail as she started to cry. "We'll get him, I promise." "Thanks you Officer Gordon..." Said Terrence. "I'll lead you out." "Do you need anything at all?" Gordon asked. "No, but thank you." Said Terrence. Gordon and Terrence walked outside. Abigail lay down on the couch crying in shock and disbelief. It was only five minutes her dad walked back in the house to see Abigail crying into the couch.

"Abigail?" Terrence said in concern. Terrence then sat down next to her. Abigail lifted up her head and looked at her dad with her face flooded with tears, she then started to cry again and hugged her dad tightly. "It's okay baby." Said her dad in soothing tone. "Everything is going to be alright..." Abigail cried and cried for a very long time in till her father finally calmed her down and sent her to bed, since it was very late. When Abigail woke up the next day her dad told her who the guy that killed her mom was. His name is Steven Macinlon, he has mugged people five times and killed three people before her mother Emma. When she heard about this she was filled with anger and hoped this killer would be caught soon. After a week of call after call from the Police Station they finally caught them, which was a huge relief for Terrence and Abigail. Dr. Crane helped by getting Steven Macinlon into his Asylum for being mentally insane.

Ever since then Abigail has put her trust in Dr. Crane and gave her a tad of psychology in till she found her very own. For nine months Abigail had to deal with the psychology in till the psychologist thought she was a lot more better with her deep depression. Abigail's father Terrence on the other hand canceled his psychology and started drinking at least two beers a day. Each year his drinking problem became worse and worse, instead of two beers he started drinking six beers a day. Abigail has become aware of his drinking problem since the first three months.

Three year's later she is now thirteen and had to a lot of work since her father was doing nothing anymore. Her father was a mess and when he wasn't drunk she tried to talk him out of his drinking problem but he refused each time they discussed it. "Please daddy!" She cried after dealing with the three years of the stress. "Please stop drinking, I need you more than ever!" "I won't, I'm sorry." Said her dad. Abigail got angrier and angrier each time he said that, after that discussion she took all of his beer (which was sixty six-pack of beer all over the house) and gave them all away. Her father argued over it that night and the next day he thanked her. For a month everything was getting better, then Terrence snuck in three beers and drank it all.

While Abigail and Terrence was on a stroll and she realized he was drunk. Abigail wore a dark blue t-shirt, blue jean pants, and converts. And she didn't look much different at all except her hair is very straight and her hair stretched to the middle of her back. "Dad you promised you wouldn't drink anymore!" She yelled. "I'm sorry Abs but I just couldn't help it." Said Terrence. Abigail looked at her dad with disgust and didn't talk to him. A guy bumped into her dad and her dad apologized, and the man got extremely angry with him. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Abigail's face, and Terrence quickly blocked her. "Sir please calm down, it was an accident." Said Terrence. "Please don't hurt my daughter." "Why shouldn't I?" The guy snarled. "Give me all you money and I.D. card now!" "O-okay." Said Terrence. "Take cover Abs!" Terrence whispered. Terrence then grabbed the man's hand as they fought for the gun Abigail hid behind a nearby trash can.

"ABIGAIL RUN!" Terrence yelled as a gun shot came out of the gun and hit a wall. "GO!" "I'm not leaving daddy!" Abigail hollered. The men scrambled for the gun for quiet some time in till the man slowly managed to point the gun at Terrence's stomach, the man than had an evil grin on his face and shot Terrence. "DADDY!" Abigail screamed. Terrence fell onto his back as the man yelled. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Then the man took off. Abigail ran to her father's side tears started flooding her face. "No, no, no please!" She said. "Please don't leave me!" "I-I won't Abs..." Said Terrence breathlessly. "Hey ma'am do you need help?" A man yelled from across the street.

"Yes please call a medic!" She screamed. "Abs, it's-it's t-t-to late." Terrence stuttered. "No, It's never to late." Abigail sobbed. "Just hold on they're coming, please PLEASE, stay with me! I don't want you to go, I love you and I need you here with me!" "I love you too." Terrence said breathlessly. "Please, be careful... take good care of yourself. Okay?" "Daddy, please!" She screamed. "No don't do this. D-D-Daddy? Why aren't you answering me? DADDY?!" "Ma'am!" Said the man as he finally reached her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but... he's gone sweety." Abigail screamed with anger and mental pain from sadness. The police and medic's arrived fifteen minutes later. "You-you C-COULDN'T HAVE ARRIVED SOONER?!" She screamed.

Gordon then exited the car and walked to the crime scene. When he saw who it was on the ground he was shocked and quickly looked around for Abigail. He found Abigail sitting on the curb crying into her hands, Gordon walked to Abigail and sat next to her. "You okay?" He asked. Abigail looked up her face drenched in tears. "No I-I'm not okay..." Abigail said choking on her tears. "F-f-first my m-m-mother and n-n-n-now my fath-father, I'm all al-l-lone." "That's not true." Said Gordon trying to cheer her up. "You're not alone, I'm here for your, Commissioner Loeb is here for you, everyone from the G.C.P.D. department is here." "Yeah but for how long?" Abigail cried. "A couple of weeks? A couple of months? You all are not gonna be there for me forever..." Gordon sighed and was about to say something but the Commissioner walked to them and kneeled down in front of Abigail. "Miss Johnson." Said Commissioner Loeb. "I will give you a ride to the Gotham City Police Department, okay?"

"I-I-I d-don't care who takes me..." Abigail sobbed. "Gordon I need you to help with the crime scene." Said Commissioner Loeb. "I'll meet you at the station." Said Gordon getting up. "Come on Miss Johnson." Said Commissioner Loeb helping her stand up. Abigail leaned on Commissioner Loeb as they were walking to the car. Commissioner Loeb helped Abigail into the car and shut the door for her and walked to the driver's side, he entered the car and started the engine. "So what's your name?" He asked as he drove away from the crime scene. "Abigail..." Said Abigail quietly. "How old are you?" Commissioner Loeb asked. "I'm thirteen..." Abigail answered back. "I'm terribly sorry about your father." Said Commissioner Loeb. "No child should witness a parents death!"

"Well I did!" Abigail snapped now feeling a little angry. "I didn't mean it to be-" Commissioner Loeb began. "I know what you meant!" Abigail interrupted. "Listen when we get to the Station we need to ask you-" Commissioner Loeb began. "I know what I have to do." Abigail interrupted angrily. "I've had this happened before." "I know..." Said Commissioner Loeb. "Where am I gonna go after all this clears up?" Abigail asked. "Well you either go to a foster home," Said Commissioner Loeb. "An orphanage, a family member, or a godparents home." "I have no family except my grandma." Said Abigail. "But she can't take care of me, she has amnesia and she can't take care of children at her state of health." "Do you have a godparents?" Commissioner Loeb asked. "No." Said Abigail. "Oh..." Said Commissioner Loeb. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Please stop apologizing!" Abigail said in anger again. "It's getting annoying. Plus I might except your apologies when you catch that jerk who killed my father!" "Okay, please just calm down." Said Commissioner Loeb. "What ever..." Abigail grumbled. When they finally made it to the Police Department Abigail was quite through out the whole night. In till they asked her for the features of the man, she then answered "I'll tell you tomorrow morning!" or "Don't worry I won't forget." or "I'm tired just leave me alone!" They put her in a witness protection program so if the guy was targeting her he would have a less chance to attack her. But Abigail thought it was stupid cause if he was targeting her, she would've been dead at the crime scene. She could barely sleep through the night wondering why didn't the man shoot her and just ignored her.

Next day wasn't so easy for her either, after breakfast she had to explain the man and if she couldn't explain it she would just do a little drawing (not so good but good enough for the sketcher to understand it and draw it.) "Hello my name is Franklin Sherman." Said the sketcher. Franklin has black hair that was halfway gray, he has glasses on, and his hair was very untidy, it looked like he just got out of bed and never brushed his hair. He is starting to wrinkle a little bit, his eye's were small but his eye color just made his eyes looked a lot bigger. It was a hazel brown that was almost yellow, he is skin color is very pale, and he was really skinny. He wore a brown waistcoat with a white dress shirt under it, he has black dress pant and shoes. "Your name is?" He said reaching out a hand to shake her's. "I'm Abigail." Said Abigail not shaking his hand and looking at him in the eyes.

"Okay... Nice to meet you Abigail!" He said cheerfully pulling his hand away slowly. "So this man, how tall do you think he is?" "Er... he's about..." She said getting off her seat and reached pretty high with her hand. "Okay just stay there." Said Franklin walking up with a measuring tape. "Her hold this please." He said handing her the end of the tape. He slid down the wall and looked at the measurement. "Woah Six foot eight!" He said in surprise. "Doesn't surprise me..." She said now letting go of the tape and sitting on her chair. "So..." Said Franklin joining her. "Abigail looked up to a far right corner. "We're being recorded, aren't we?" She asked. "Why yes, of course!" Said Franklin. "Anyway, what type of face did he have?" "Well..." said Abigail thinking. "He has a very big round face, a high bridged nose, big dark brown eye's, he eye brows kinda... well... it was very low thick eyebrows, just before the eyebrow ended it arched up just a tad... Am I going to fast for you?" She asked as he was trying to sketch it out. "No, no please continue." He said keeping his eye's on the sketch.

"Okay!" She said in a fake high-pitched voice. "He has full lips, and his hair is shaved, to the point where he's almost bald, high cheek bones, and you can see his pores." "Okay just give me a few minute's and I'll have the face done!" Said Franklin not taking his eye's off the paper. Abigail tried as much as possible to sit quietly and patiently, for thirty minutes the man finally got the features done. "Now what was he wearing?" Franklin asked before taking a sip of water.

"Hmmmm..." Said Abigail. "I don't remember." "Oh... alright then..." Said Franklin in a worried tone. "I'm just kidding." Said Abigail. "He wore a big tannish leather jacket, his collar of his jacket basically covered his neck, he wore very loose pants black pants, and big leather boots. He was very thick, muscular wise, he has to be easily two hundred and thirty pounds." "I could imagine." Said Franklin nodding while sketching. "Did you notice any tattoo's or anything?" Abigail gave him a 'Are you serious look?' and he said with a large gulp. "Okay did not notice any tattoos."

"Any ear piercings or anything?" He asked. "No." Said Abigail. "Okay, just give me a few more minutes and I'll have this sketch done." Said Franklin. "I can hardly wait." Abigail said in an ungrateful sarcastic tone. "Skin tone?" Franklin asked twenty minutes later. "I couldn't tell." Said Abigail. "Okay is this who you saw?" He asked showing her a sketch of the man's face, with note on the side on what he was wearing. Abigail took the photo and looked at it in shock and anger. "Y-yes, this is him..." She said with tears building up in her eyes as she saw the face of her father's killer. Franklin nodded and asked in a worried tone.

"Are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm fine." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek with anger and sadness. "Please take this picture, I don't want to see it anymore." Abigail then quickly gave the sketch back to Franklin and stood up. "Thank you for your time." Said Franklin. "No thank you." Said Abigail as she left the room. A women was waiting for her in a cop's uniform. "You okay miss?" She asked. "I'm fine." Said Abigail as she wiped a tear from her eye's.

"Are you ready to be escorted to your room?" The cop asked. "Yeah..." Said Abigail. When they made it to the room the women told her what she has. "You have some tv, some magazines, a radio, and if you want a particular book just asked by pushing this button. It'll reach the front desk." "Okay." Said Abigail. "Need anything else?" The cop asked. Abigail slowly shook her head while she sat down on a chair. "Okay then." Said the cop as she slowly closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Chapter 2~_**

Three hours went by and Abigail finally turned on the tv, she flipped through the channel's and found the news. "_We just heard that last night a man was shot for a mugging last night with his daughter." _Said a women reporter. "_The daughter in fact did not get shot, but a man across the street saw this poor young women crying next to her dieing father. We have him on the line with us right now. So Joe Tiller how are you today?" "I'm doing alright." _Said Joe. _"Can you tell us what you saw last night and what all happened between you and the girl?" _Said the new women.

_"Uh….. I'm not really allowed to say much at this time but can tell you a few things." _Said Joe. _"I walked out of my house when I heard a second gun shot and a girl screaming. When I was out of my apartment I found the girl talking to her dad crying. She told me to call 911 for her and obviously I did. When I walked up to her I saw the man take his last breath, for about ten fifteen minutes I tried to calm this girl but it was really no use. She didn't want to talk to anyone at that point time and I understand what she was going through. When the cops came they took me aside and questioned me. It still breaks my heart to see that girl's horrific face of witnessing her father's death….. Well this is more than enough that I should tell you." _

_"Did this girl tell you her name?" _The news women asked. "_I can't tell you that information." _Said Joe. "_Alright understandable." _Said the news lady. _"Thank you for your time Mr. Tiller." _ "_No problem." _Said Joe. "_Bye." _ _"Goodbye sir." _Said the news women. _"We will give you more information as we hear more from this investigation! Coming up next another Robbery today at ANOTHER jewelry store, some more info coming up after this." _

Abigail shook head and did a low sigh then switched the channel. "This town is a lot worse than it used to be." Abigail said to herself quietly. A knock then came from behind the door. "Yeah?" She said as she got up. The door then opened to reveal Lieutenant Gordon. "Hi Gordon." Said Abigail miserably. "You okay?" Gordon asked. "Yeah, I'm as good as I'm gonna be right now…" Said Abigail with a bit of a frown. "I'm here to escort you to your apartment and get some of your things." Said Gordon. "Okay." Said Abigail. Walking out the door with Gordon. "I'm sorry what happened to you last night." Said Gordon.

"It's fine, it's just the way my luck is…." Said Abigail upsettedly. "Abigail if you need to cry then go ahead, it's not good to hold it in." Said Gordon. "I'm fine!" Said Abigail quickly. "You know you're gonna be starting therapy in a two weeks. "I know…." Said Abigail disappointed. "Why therapy? I'm completely fine." "It's just to relieve some of the stress." Gordon said opening the car door for her. "I can deal with it." Said Abigail. "Is Dr. Crane gonna help in this case?" Abigail asked as Gordon got in the car. "I think he might." Said Gordon starting the car. "Why?" "I trust him, he helped with my mother's killer." Said Abigail. "And gave me psychology for a month." Gordon slowly nodded. "You still live at that same apartment? "Yeah…." Said Abigail.

"How do you even remember me and the investigation with my mother?" "I use to be friends with your mother." Said Gordon. "But we slowly stopped talking when she went to college." "Oh, she's never mentioned you." Said Abigail. "I miss my dad." "I know…." Said Gordon sympathetically. "Here we are, at your apartment." Abigail and Lieutenant Gordon walked into her apartment and got some of her clothes, he laptop, and a few personal belongings. Then went back to the car to go out for lunch. "Slow day?" She asked. "No." Said Gordon. "They usually leave the escorter's alone in less it's something serious."

"Oh." Said Abigail. "Gordon I've got a question." "Yeah?" Gordon asked. "I want to help find my father's killer." Said Abigail. "Or at least stand by and watch." "I'm sorry you can't do that." Said Gordon. "Why not?" Abigail asked. "You're not allowed to." Said Gordon. "I'm sorry." "Oh, okay then." Said Abigail.

Lieutenant Gordon and Abigail got some burger's and headed back to the station, Abigail then had to go back in her room and wait two hours so she can look through some pictures. Abigail paced back and forth waiting for them to get her and looked through them, she turned on the radio to listen to music while she paced. As two hours went by a cop opened the door and told her to come with him, she followed him to a computer where a woman sat in front of it.

"Hello my name is Lila Mitchell," Said Lila. "I'm here to help you look through some photo's of what you described." "Okay." Said Abigail sitting down. Lila clicked and clicked through each picture when Abigail said "no" each time. A couple of hours went by and no luck, he wasn't in criminal record, which disappointed Abigail. For a week they searched and searched but never found him, Abigail had three more day's till she had to go to a foster's home. Abigail and another Police officer was just walking to get some lunch, when they passed a man who made Abigail's stomach lurch. Abigail then began breathing hard in fury and nervousness, she turned around. "That's the man!" Said Abigail. "Who killed my father!" "Are you sure?" The cop asked turning around.

"Y-yeah…." Said Abigail. "Hey sir!" Said the cop walking to the man. "Yes?" The man asked turning around. "I need you to turn around." Said the cop. "Why?" The man asked. "Just do it!" The cop said forcibly as the guy turned around. The cop put hand cuffs on the man and the man went berserk, he tried kicking the cop. The cop quickly reached for his walkie-talkie as he dodged the man. "I NEED SOME BACK UP NOW!" He yelled. "Where are you at Officer Kenly?" A man asked on the walkie-talkie. "I'm at- woah- I'm at the jewelry store that had a- that had a robbery last week." The cop said in his walkie-talkie dodged every time the man tried to get him. "Okay I'm on my way!" Said the man on the walkie-talkie. "Abigail stay back." Said the Officer Kenly.

"N-no!" Said Abigail. The bulky man turned around and lunged at Abigail, she screamed and back away as Officer Kenly tripped the man. "Get- OFF!" The man yelled as he kicked the cop solidly in the head. Abigail then got above the man and kicked him very hard in the face three times, he then had blood trickling down his forehead. "Get- a-away!" The man hollered. Abigail then bent down and started punching the man fiercely in the head and back, the back up for Officer Kenly finally arrived.

As Abigail kept hitting the man with anger one of the cops came behind her and pulled her away and easily picked her up, as three other cops grabbed the handcuffed man, and one cop going to Officer Kenly. "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. "ABIGAIL!" The cop yelled as Abigail kicked frantically, since she was not finished with the man. "ABIGAIL CALM DOWN!" The cop yelled as Abigail kept kicking and slowly getting exhausted as she was doing it.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. "CALM DOWN PLEASE!" Said the cop almost loosening his grip, Abigail didn't calm down she still wanted to beat down on that man, Abigail then screamed with frustration. Two other cops arrived and helped the cop with Abigail, the held her arms as she tried to escape. "ABIGAIL CALM DOWN!" One of the cops yelled.

"I'M NOT- FINSIHED WITH- HIM!" She screamed as they lay her down on the concrete holding her down. She was still kicking frantically and trying to move her arms while she was screaming with frustration and anger, the cops held her down in till she finally calmed down. Abigail finally exhausted herself to the point to where she didn't want to struggle anymore, she breathed really hard as she catched her breath. One of the cops was panting since he was the one trying to calm her down from the beginning. When they finally had Abigail sit up she realized the man she was after was gone and the continuous fighting was for nothing but her own rage. "I'm s-so sorry." She said tears pouring from her eye's. "It's okay." Said one of the cops. "Come on let's get you back to the station. "When they made it to the station Lieutenant Gordon walked to Abigail to ask what's going on and tell her what he found out.

"First off." Gordon said looking at Abigail as he saw her very exhausted. "What happened to you?" "I threw a tantrum." Abigail answered. "Yeah a big one at that." Said one of the cops. "Why?" Gordon asked. "I… uh…." Abigail hesitated. "Wanted to beat up that guy more…." "Oh…" Said Gordon. "Don't ever do that again. And I'll tell you some information I just found out. "Okay." Said Abigail following Gordon into the station. "We found out his name is Marcus Cargonn." Said Gordon. "He is thirty-five years old and he works for Falcone." "Wh-what?!" Abigail asked. "Yup." Said Gordon. "He was actually sent to… kill your father."

"Let me have five minutes with Marcus!" Said Abigail enraged. "He will be needing a wheelchair when I'm done with him!" "No we're taking care of it." Said Gordon. "We are going to interrogate with him and try to get some answer's. Court session's start next week!" "I'm still going to the Foster house aren't I?" Abigail asked. "Yeah." Said Gordon. "We changed it, you're going tomorrow." "Great." Said Abigail sarcastically.

Next morning she was packed up to go to the foster house and not all that excited either. "Abigail before you go I need to let you know something." said Gordon pulling her aside. "You'll need to go to court four times and you don't have to go anymore after that." "Okay." Said Abigail about to walk away. "And Abigail," Said Gordon. "Please don't cause any trouble."

Since Gordon knew her attitude he knew something was going to happen with her. "Okay, no promise's though." Said Abigail opening the car door. "Thanks for everything." Said Abigail getting in the car. "You're welcome." Said Gordon closing the door for her. "My names Valerie Rose!" Said the women who was driving. Valerie has blonde hair, crystal blue eye's, pale skin, and she was very skinny. Valerie wore a dark red tang top, block skinny jeans, leather black purse, and black high heels.

"I'm going to be your foster parent." "Nice to meet you, I'm Abigail." Said Abigail. "I have three other foster kids at my house, you're gonna love them." Said Valerie. On they way to Valerie's house, Valerie kept going on and on about the other foster children she has and didn't realize Abigail wasn't listening. When they made it to the house Abigail never talked to any of the other children, and didn't talk to Valerie as she showed Abigail her room.

"Do you need anything?" Valerie asked. Abigail slowly shook her head and dropped her duffel bag in her room. She looked around in her room, it was just an average room, it was kinda like a hotel set up, but minus the little kitchen area. Abigail looked at the bookcase and started looking through the books, every time she pulled one down she opened the introduction page and read it, she then read through that same book she just pulled out.

After a long time reading the book she looked outside it had to be almost evening, she kept, but she tried to stay in her room as long as she good so she didn't have to talk to anyone. After a few minutes of reading the book more someone knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled looking over her book. "Hi!" Said a teenage boy. He has brown boy cut hair and really nice Hazel green eyes (to Abigail) , he was average weight, and he has olive skin color. He wore a red t-shirt, light blue jean pants, and black sneakers. "H-hi!" Said Abigail closing her book and putting it aside.

"My name's Randal." Said Randal walking over to her bed. "What's yours?" "Abigail." Said Abigail watching his ever move. "You okay?" He asked since she seemed very cautious. "Yeah." Said Abigail still not taking her eye's off him. "You don't want me in here, do you?" Randal asked. "No it's fine." Said Abigail scooting over to her headboard on her bed. "I hope you don't mind me asking but," Said Randal. "What happened to your parents?" "Um…" Said Abigail as her stomach lurched. "My…. Mother got killed while a man tried to mug her three years ago…. And m-my dad got killed the same way. Except this time I-I was there to see i-it."

"I'm sorry for asking." Said Randal with a frown. "You didn't have to answer me if you didn't want to." "Don't worry, I will have to talk about it in court next week anyway." Said Abigail now getting a little comfortable with Randal. "You can sit." "Okay, thanks." Said Randal shocked, then slowly sitting down on her bed. "How old are you?" "Thirteen." Said Abigail. "You?" "I just turned sixteen last month." Said Randal. "You have any interests?" "Well…." Said Abigail thinking. "I like football, I'm sort of a techy kind of person, I sometimes like reading, and I like watching MMA."

"Cool!" Said Randal. "I love watching Football and MMA! I'm really surprised you like that stuff, you don't look like you're the kind of person that likes that stuff." "Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Abigail pulling her legs closer to her body and holding on to them with her chin resting on her knee's."What else are you into instead of football and MMA?" "I like," Said Randal. "Playing video games, hanging out with friends, and let see….. watching action movies." "Cool." Said Abigail. "Kid's it's time for dinner!" They heard Valerie call out from down stairs. "I'm not gonna stay here long." Said Abigail. "Why's that?" Randal asked. "I uh….." Said Abigail. "Nothing….." Randal looked at Abigail suspiciously then shook it off.

"Dinner is ready!" Valerie shouted again. "Oh I forgot about that." Said Randal. "Let's go!" "Okay." Said Abigail standing up. Abigail followed Randal to the dinning room and saw two younger kids at the dinner table. "Sorry miss Valerie." Said Randal sitting down. "It's alright." Said Valerie. "What took you two so long?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, what TOOK you so long?" Snarled a little girl.

The little girl had bright orange long curly hair with a black bow in it, she has brown eye's, very pale, and very skinny. She has a jaguar printed dress with black dress shoes. "Be nice Brittany!" Said the other little girl next to the girl who snarled. This little girl has Auburn wavy short hair, light brown eye's, a bit darker than Brittany, and she was thick. She wore a light pink v-neck shirt, with a black skirt, and black dress shoes. "She's the new girl." "Oh sorry." Said sinking into her chair.

"Her sister and I call her Brattany sometimes." Randal whispered to Abigail, which put a smile on Abigail's face. "So how are you liking the place Abigail?" Valerie asked. "I like it." Said Abigail. "How about we all introduce ourselves?" Said Valerie happily. "I'm Valerie." "I'm Casey!" Said the Auburn red-head. "I'm Brittany…" Said Brittany. "I'm Randal!" Said Randal. "I'm Abigail." Said Abigail. "Oh Brit and I are twins!" Said Casey. "Who really cares Casey?" Brittany snapped.

"Brittany watch your attitude or you'll be grounded!" Said Valerie in a strict voice, but Brittany rolled her eye's. "Brittany is the hot head." Randal whispered to Abigail. "And Casey is the sweet one." "I think I've figured that out." Abigail whispered back. They all ate dinner talking about theirselves what they like or dislike (Brittany had a lot more dislikes than she had things she liked.) "It's time for bed kiddo's!" Said Valerie picking up the plates. "I'll see you all tomorrow." "Good night!" They all said to each other, and went to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Chapter 3~_**

A week went by really quick, Abigail and Randal started to become best friends, they hung out almost all the time. Valerie kept trying to talk to Abigail about the court sessions like how serious she should be, how to talk in the court, use her manner's, and how to dress. Abigail listened for the first two minutes then made an excuse to leave the conversation, Valeria got more and more agitated.

But Abigail didn't care, she was going to leave after the court session's anyway. "Abigail honey, wake up!" Valerie whispered into Abigail's ear at six in the morning. "Abigail!" Said Valerie again now shaking Abigail. "What?" Abigail mumbled. "It's time to go to court." Said Valerie. "Breakfast is down stairs, so when you're done getting dressed come down stairs immediately." "Yes ma'am..." Said Abigail getting up rubbing her eye's. Abigail looked at the foot of her bed and saw a light pink shirt, black skirt, and high heels. "Psh... She thinks I'm gonna wear those high heels?"

Abigail laughed. Abigail got up and got dressed, but did not put on the high heels, instead she put on nice black sneakers, she then got a headband and put it on, she did not pull her bangs back but put it where her bangs separate from the rest of her hair. Abigail walked down stairs and ran into Randal. "Oh sorry." Said Abigail. "It's okay." Said Randal. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah..." Said Abigail. "More agitated and angry I have to do this." "Abigail hurry up!" Valerie yelled. "COMING!" Abigail yelled. "See you after court." "Okay." Said Randal. "Be careful, I heard that guy is crazy." "What do you mean?" Abigail asked. "I'm friends with a guy that has a dad that's an officer." Said Randal. "He said that Marcus Cargonn is crazy! He laughs every time they mention your father's name." Abigail looked down upsettedly. "Sorry..." Said Randal.

"It-" Abigail began. "ABIGAIL HURRY!" Valerie yelled. "B-bye..." Said Abigail walking down stairs. "What stopped you?" Valerie asked handing a bagel to Abigail. "Sorry sweety we're gonna be late. RANDAL WE'RE LEAVING, TAKE CARE OF BRITTANY AND CASEY FOR ME!" "OKAY!" Randal yelled. "Okay let's go." Said Valerie sort of pushing Abigail towards the door. Abigail ran to the car as Valerie walked carefully towards the car in her high heels. Valerie is wearing a bright red dress, bright red heels, red lipstick, and black eyeliner. They both got into the car and started driving to the court-house. "Abigail..." Said Valerie.

"Yeah?" Abigail asked. "You're not wearing the heels are you?" Valerie asked. "No, I don't like heels." Said Abigail. "Abby you're not wearing proper attire." Said Valerie. "Please don't call me Abby!" Abigail kind of snapped. "Why not?" Valerie asked. "Just... don't call me Abby..." Said Abigail upsettedly. "Sorry sweety." Said Valerie. "Abigail I know how you feel. I've been through this also." "Not how I went through it." Said Abigail. "No but my father did die in the military." Said Valerie, Abigail then looked out the window. "Sorry I'm not helping..." "No it's okay." Said Abigail. "Are you gonna be there with me?" "I think I am going to be." Said Valerie. "How are you feeling?" "Angry, agitated, and upset." Said Abigail. "That's normal." Said Valerie. "I don't care if it's normal." Said Abigail. "Being normal is not going to bring my parents back..." "I know." Said Valerie sympathetically.

Abigail was then quit through the whole ride to the Court-house, as Valerie tried to pick up a conversation. After an hour drive they finally made it to the Court-house. Valerie walked with Abigail into the court-house be was stopped to see Valerie's I.D. and other information. But Officer Kenly was there to take Abigail to the court, Officer Kenly has stitched on his forehead from being kicked last week. "You doing okay?" Abigail asked looking at the stitches. "Yeah I'm fine, I've had worse." Said Officer Kenly. "I'm sorry what happened to you last week." Said Abigail. "It's all in a day's work." Said Officer Kenly. "What ever you do, don't attack Mr. Cargonn!"

"Alright I won't attack the murderer." Said Abigail. "You alright?" Officer Kenly asked. "Y-yeah..." Said Abigail. "Okay let's walk in." Said Officer Kenly. "We already got you an attorney." "Okay, who is it?" Abigail asked. "Gary Linkle." Said Officer Kenly. "Okay then." Said Abigail laughing inside of her head at the last name. As Abigail walked into the court everyone had their eye's on her, she paused for a second and then slowly walked to the Plaintiff's table where she had to sit. As she go to the table Gary Linkle got up and shook her hand.

"Hello my name is Gary Linkle." Said Gary. "But you can call me Mr. Linkle, or just Gary." "Okay..." Said Abigail looking at Gary strangely. He then sat down and Abigail sat next to him, she looked around knees shaking with nervousness, anticipation, anger, and fear that Marcus won't go into Prison. "Where's your foster parent?" Gary asked opening his briefcase. "Still getting inspected possibly." Said Abigail her voice shaking. Abigail then turned to Gary and looked to see some blank paper and a pen.

"May I have a paper and a pen?" Abigail asked. "Why's that Miss Johnson?" Gary asked. "I need to draw something to take my mind off things." Said Abigail. "Okay here you go." Said Gary handing her a paper and a pen. "Thank you!" Abigail quickly said as she grabbed it out of his hands. She then began drawing a cracked heart with devil horns and a devil tail, then something tapped her right shoulder. "Oh hi miss Valerie." Said Abigail tapping her foot. "Why are you drawing?" Valerie asked. "So I can take my mind off things!" Said Abigail. Abigail than looked up and saw Dr. Jonathan Crane, Abigail smiled at Dr. Crane and he smiled back. Jonathan Crane has Brown hair with long bangs, he has blue eye's, he is pale, and he wore glasses. He is average weight and he wore a black suit with a red tie. "Alright." Said Valerie turning over to Gary. "Hi my name is Gary Linkle!" Said Cary shaking Valerie's hand. "

Nice to meet you, my name is Valerie Wills!" Said Valerie letting go of his hand and walking around the table to sit. "Now here's the plan I've got figured out." Said Gary in a deep conversation to Valerie. Ten minutes later an attorney arrived to the Defendant's table on Abigail's. "Oh no, not Derk Terkins!" Said Gary noticing. "Please don't say it like that!" Abigail snapped nervously. "Sorry Miss Johnson." Said Gary. Five minutes later Marcus Cargonn walked in as the Judge sat on his chair.

"Please stand for Judge Carrone!" Said a man and everyone rose as Miss Carrone walked to the Judge's desk, by standing Abigail followed. "You may sit!" Said a man, at these word they all sat down. "Now my understanding is that this man Marcus Cargonn!" Said Judge Carrone. "Killed Abigail's father in a mugging, I need to hear the story from Miss Johnson over there!" As everyone looked at Abigail, she became nervous. "Please make your way to the witness table." Said Judge Carrone. Abigail nodded and made her way slowly to the table and looked at the Jury as she passed.

Abigail sat on the chair and looked at the Spectator's then at Judge Carrone. "Tell us the side of your story." Said Judge Carrone. "O-okay..." Said Abigail. "So a week ago m-my father and I was just having a regular walk, as we were on this walk a man purposely bumped into my father. The man the yelled at my father and pulled out a gun and pointed it at my face... My father then got in front of the gun and begged the man to not shoot me, my father then whispered very quickly to me to run, at first I h-hesitated. My father then grabbed the man's hand and they both struggled for the gun, I then ran behind a trashcan nearby and watched them fight over the gun. As I peeked over the trashcan a bullet hit the wall, next to my father, then the man pointed the gun at my father's... St-stomach... and p-pulled the trigger, I ran to my dad as the man ran off with my father's watch... and I saw m-my f-father die right in front of m-me..." Abigail then had tears pouring from her eye's and she covered her face right away.

Marcus did not frown, or shown any bit of sadness, but he smiled with satisfaction. "Miss Johnson you may now go back to your seat." Said Judge Carrone. Abigail got up slowly and walked to the table as fast as she could. "Would the Defendant like to say anything?" Marcus whispered to his lawyer and the lawyer stood up. "He said he would like to say a few words." Said Mr. Terkins. "Okay then Mr. Cargonn walk over to the stand!" Said Judge Carrone. Marcus got up excitedly and walked with pride to the stand. "He needs to be questioned." said Judge Carrone. "Mr. Linkle would you like to question him?" "Yes your honor." Said Gary as he got up. "So... Mr. Cargonn... Have you ever met my client before this incident?" "No." Said Marcus. "Have you ever seen her before?" Gary asked.

"Last week, yes." Said Marcus. "Before that time?" Gary asked. "No." Said Marcus. "Is it true that you killed this GIRLS father?" Gary asked pointing at Abigail while looking at Marcus. Marcus then laughed like he told the funniest joke. "Oh Mr. Linkle..." Said Marcus. "I've done more than THAT!" Gary's eye's then widened. "So you are confessing that you killed her father?" Gary asked. "Yes, I proudly did." Said Marcus smiling at Abigail, she then had nothing but anger rising in her body.

"I also killed that other guy..." Said Marcus taping the desk. "What other guy?" Gary asked as him and the judge looked at him shockingly. "When?" "A week ago, in his apartment." Said Marcus. "Who?" Gary repeated. Marcus chuckled to himself and then leaned forward and whispered in the microphone. "Joe... Tiller!" Marcus said with absolute pleasure. Everyone in the courtroom was stunned, including Abigail. "I killed him... because of HER!" Marcus snarled pointing at Abigail. "What do you mean her?" Gary asked. "I'm not TELLING!" Marcus hissed.

Abigail was as white as a ghost, she was stunned, shocked, and in disbelief. "And now I'm gonna get you to!" Said Marcus as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gary. Everyone screamed in the courtroom and Gary jumped out-of-the-way as he shot the gun, it nearly missed Gary and hit a lady behind Abigail. Abigail froze as the bullet whistled by her ear, and her body was trying to process what was happening. "Duck Abigail!" Valerie screamed as she pulled Abigail down.

The guards then got Marcus, took away his gun and handcuffed this man, and pulled him away from the stand. "Your honor!" Said the Foreperson. "We find the Defendant GUILTY!" "Dr. Crane!" Said the Judge as she got up from under her desk. "Yes Miss Carrone?" "Is he qualified for your Asylum?" Judge Carrone asked. "I qualify him to my Asylum." Said Dr. Crane. Abigail got up from under the desk looking at the dead women in tears.

"Marcus Cargonn is proven guilty with three murder's!" Said Judge Carrone. "And is sentenced... Fourty years in the Asylum!" "Abigail let's get you out of here." Said Lieutenant Gordon as he just arrived. "You to miss Wills." He grabbed their hands and walked them out. Jonathan crane than followed Abigail, Valerie, and Lieutenant Gordon out. "Lieutenant may I talk to miss Johnson?" He asked as he approached them.

Lieutenant Gordon nodded and Dr. Crane took Abigail aside, Abigail it still shooken up from what just happened. "Can you give me Psychology for at least two weeks?" Abigail asked, "You're the only person I trust other than Lieutenant Gordon." "Actually I was gonna ask you that myself." Said Dr. Crane. "I can have it for two weeks, after that I'll be fine." said Abigail. "Are you sure?" Dr. Crane asked. "You've just witnessed two death's in a week. You might need more psychology than two weeks." "No I'll be fine." Said Abigail. "Thank you." Dr. Crane then looked a little disappointed and then finally said. "You're welcome, see you Monday at nine!"

"Okay." Said Abigail, she then walked back to Valerie and Lieutenant Gordon. "I've already got a psychiatrist." Said Abigail. "So I'll be fine Lieutenant." "Are you sure you don't want to be escorted to the house?" Lieutenant Gordon asked Valerie. "Yes, I'll be fine." Said Valerie almost in tears. "Alright, drive carefully." said Lieutenant Gordon. Abigail and Valerie got into the car and drove home.

When Abigail and Valerie entered the house Valerie was speechless, as for Abigail she was devastated. Randal saw the look on both of their faces and knew automatically something was wrong. "What happened?" Randal asked. "I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't want t-t-to talk about it." Valerie sobbed. "I'll tell you in a few minutes." Said Abigail. "Valerie it's okay..." Abigail tried comforting Valerie, since this is the first time she has witnessed that much mayhem. "That l-l-lady d-died right b-b-behind me!" Valerie sobbed. "And th-th-that m-m-man was gonna k-k-kill someone else!" "I know Valerie..." Said Abigail. "We're okay, that's the important thing." "I'm gonna g-go to my r-r-r-r-r-room." Said Valerie walking away.

"What happened?" Randal asked. "I'll talk to you in my room, Brittany and Casey don't need to know." Said Abigail. Randal followed Abigail into her room, Abigail hesitated to tell him but she made herself tell him. "Okay," Said Abigail. "Marcus Cargonn is gonna be in Arkham Asylum for fourty years! But how it happened was just-just crazy... So I was called up to tell everyone what happened last week with my father and that horrible man.

Afterwards my Lawyer questioned Marcus, he killed a witness that tried to help me when my father died, I don't know if you watched the news but his name was Joe Tiller. Marcus killed Joe in his own apartment, he confessed killing my father, and THEN he tried to shoot my Lawyer. But instead hit a women behind us, Dr. Jonathan Crane and Judge Carrone declared him insane and moved him to Arkham Asylum immediately... It was the most craziest thing that has ever happened to me, and as you can see it took a huge effect on Valerie."

Randal was silent for a long time and finally said. "That man really is as crazy as they say, I can't believe that..." "At least he's where he belongs." Said Abigail. "That is the good news." Said Randal. "Dr. Crane is gonna give me psychology for two weeks." Said Abigail. "Are you gonna be okay? With what happened today?" Randal asked. "Yeah I'm gonna be fine..." Said Abigail in an unsure tone. "You don't sound like you are okay." Said Randal. "No I'm fine." Said Abigail. But Randal knew there was something wrong but did not confront Abigail about it.

Three day's went by and it was time to go to psychology with Dr. Crane. "Valerie don't you remember?" Abigail asked Valerie one morning. "I told you about this three times." "Oh now I remember." Said Valerie. "Come on I'll drop you off, while you are in psychology I'll head to the market and get some groceries we need in the house." "Okay then." Said Abigail, she arrived a few minutes late but she figured Dr. Crane wouldn't mind. As Abigail walked into Dr. Crane's office she saw him writing something on a notebook.

"Hi Abigail." Said Dr. Crane just noticing her. "Hi Dr. Crane." Said Abigail walking in a little more. "Go ahead you can sit." Said Dr. Crane. "So we can get started." Abigail then sat in a chair that laid back a little, Dr. Crane then pulled up a chair next to Abigail. The same process happened for four weeks, but each time Dr. Crane kept going off subject.

Like wanting to know her anxiety levels, worst fears, and a few other things that made Abigail curious. Each time she kept asking more and more why he asked these questions and he kept changing the subject and going back to questions. Two weeks were up and now Abigail was getting prepared to leave Valerie and the other's to be out on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

It is 12:00 A.M. and everybody in the apartment is asleep except Abigail, she wrote a note to Valerie and left it on her pillow. The note says:

_"Dear Valerie, I am terribly sorry for leaving, but I just can't stay here. It's not you, Brittany, Casey, or Randal. It's me, I need to be on my own. I don't want to be adopted, or stay in a Foster home, or even an Orphanage. Please do not worry about me, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself, I know how to make my own food, get water, clothing, and make a fire. I'm sorry Valerie, thanks for taking care of me. Sincerely - Abigail."_

Abigail took a back pack with some clothes, canned food, water, blankets, flashlight, a few batteries, six dollars, and some matches. As she exited the apartment she took one last look at the it then left. She traveled a mile away from the apartment and found an abandoned ally and stayed there for the night. She woke up knowing Valerie has possibly found her note and left the ally. "Hello sir, sir!" Abigail said spotting a man in a suit. "Yes?" The man asked. "What time is it?" Abigail asked. "It's nine o'clock." The man said looking at his watch. "Thanks." Said Abigail walking away.

Abigail spotted some policemen and hid at once, she doesn't know if Valerie reported her missing. "This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done." She whispered to herself. The policemen walked past Abigail's hiding spot, Abigail had an idea to stay around a five blocks which would be her area to stay.

She went to a store a bought some paper and some pencils, she walked around Gotham and found the five blocks she wanted. Better yet she found a perfect spot to stay. She studied everything and took notes and started drawing a map of her very own, she looked for perfect hiding spots and three places to move around to stay at. It took her a month to draw the full map out of her hiding spots, places to stay, and the whole area around the five blocks.

She was really getting a hang of living in the streets, sadly one of the policemen found her and took her to the police station. "Abigail?" Lieutenant Gordon said seeing Abigail. "Hi..." Said Abigail. "Where have you been?" Gordon asked. "Hanging around." Said Abigail. "Now if I may, I'm going back to Valerie's." "Didn't you run away?" Gordon asked.

"What makes you think that?" Abigail asked playing stupid. "A month ago," Gordon said. "Valerie found this letter on your pillow in your room." He puts the letter on the table. "She reports that you are missing and we've been searching for you ever since. Valerie is very worried about you. Why did you do that?"

"Read the letter and find out." Abigail said coldly. Gordon looked at her kinda angrily and put the letter back into his pocket. "Okay fine!" Said Abigail. "I left because I never wanted to be in the foster home in the first place!" "Well there's Orphanage's." Gordon suggested. "I don't wanna be there either." Said Abigail upsettedly. "I don't want to be adopted by anyone. I just want to be alone."

"You know I can't let you do that." Said Gordon. "Why not?" Abigail asked. "I'm fine, I just took care of myself for a month with no help by anyone at all. And if I can live in Gotham for a month on the streets without being killed I'm fine!"

"I can't let you wonder the streets on your own!" Said Gordon. "It is not safe, you are going to an Orphanage and that's the final decision." "But- but!" Abigail said angrily. "It's the final decision Abigail." Said Gordon. "I'm sorry." Abigail got escorted to an Orphanage two hours after the talk with Gordon. This time it was a little harder to escape but Abigail managed to find a way after a week.

Abigail went back to her main ally where she stayed and kept moving around her places more frequently. Two months went by and none of the policemen found her, in those two months she trained herself on how to be a professional pick pocket, and amazingly great at it. In between these two months Batman has made his first appearance, Abigail read it on a newspaper and go interested in this mysterious character.

Abigail seen what he's done and figured he was on who was trying to help. Since she was interested in the Batman she looked into information about him, but nothing. So she moved on, still curious about this strange Batman person.

She had more hope that she was doing something right, a week later after her two month mark she got caught again and put in a more secured Orphanage. It took her a week and a half to study and escape the Orphanage. While she was being put into these Orphanage's and escaping them Dr. Jonathan Crane was watching very closely, and was watching where she was being found. He then figured out which places she stayed and waited for the right time.

This place was the top secured Orphanage in Gotham and she escaped, the police then started giving up. Abigail was pleased with herself and kept moving on. It's been four months since she's last seen Randal and she wondered how he was doing, so she went to his favorite place to go. Abigail found Randal and snuck up to him. "Randal..." She whispered behind a bench. "A-Abigail?" Randal asked turning around. "Ssshhhh!" Abigail whispered. "Follow me!" Abigail took Randal to the an ally and started talking to him.

"Where have you been?" Randal asked. "Valerie has been worried about you." "I'm sorry." Said Abigail. "I just can't be with other's... I'm fine by myself. How have you been?" "I've been alright." Said Randal. "I'm now the only kid left with Valerie. Brittany and Casey got adopted a month an a half ago." "That's cool." Said Abigail. "I've gotta leave soon, please don't tell anyone you saw me."

"I won't." Said Randal. "But why do you have to leave soon?" "I'm constantly moving around." Said Abigail. "So no one attacks me, so the cops don't find me, or anyone else." _~Beep-Beep-Beep~ _ Randal's watch went off. "Sorry Abigail, I've gotta get back to Valerie." Said Randal disappointed. "Okay, be safe." Said Abigail. "You too." Said Randal leaving.

Abigail then moved around once again for two weeks in till something happens to her that will change her life forever, and make her look at life in a whole new way. Four and a half months she's been alone, eating at least once a day, being able to stay healthy, and out of trouble. In less you count be caught and taken to Orphanage's the past four months twice.

She was just having a regular day at her main area where she stayed, not caring about anything, but studying her map to see if she can find a new hiding spot. She then heard someone in her ally, she peeked over a box and saw no one. She put down her self drawn map and walked out to see who was there. "Hello?" She said watching every corner. "This is my ally! Now go away!" She searched her ally and when she was sure no one was there she turned around to walk back to her spot.

Abigail then gasp's in when someone grabbed her from behind and cover's her mouth. "Le- meh-go!" Her voice muffled under this man's hand. A big van with to big doors in the back drove up. "N-no!" She yelled under his mouth. She tried prying off the man's hand off of her mouth but no use at all, she was kicking frantically and being dragged, she was screaming and screaming but barely any noise came out.

"Paul why is she still awake?!" A man asked opening the back door's to the van. The man named Paul who was holding Abigail against her will shrugged, the other man grunted and took Abigail by her upper arm then threw her in the back of the van. She got up and was about to scream in till something hard hit her in the head and was knocked out.

It must have been two or three hours in till she woke up, as she woke up everything was kind of blurry. She tried moving her arms but her wrists are strapped to the metal table above her head, she then tried moving her feet but her ankles are strapped too. She became very scared and screamed but only a muffling sound came out, there was something over her mouth which she did not know of in till that time. Someone then opened a door at her bottom right, she quickly looked and is surprised to see who it was.

Dr. Crane has walked into the room briefcase in left hand, wearing his formal attire. Abigail then had a little hope that he was going to let her go, but the smile on his face should have given her the answer. He then took off what ever was on her mouth and she was able to talk. "Dr. Crane, thanks goodness." She said in relief. "Now I can be set free... You are gonna let me go? Aren't you?"

Dr. Crane looked at her strangely. "Um... why would I do that?" He asked. "Because I need your help to get these... Dr. Crane? What are y-" Dr. Crane opened up his case and pulled out a mask. "Wh-what is that?" Abigail asked. "Oh it's something I like to use in experiments." Dr. Crane said with a smile. "Experiments?" Abigail muttered. "Wait! You're gonna use me?!" "You are correct." Said Dr. Crane clicking a button in his mask. "Why?' Abigail asked starting to get afraid. "What have I ever done to you?"

Dr. Crane didn't answer. "Dr. Crane!" Abigail yelled in desperation. "Please! Let me go! I'll never say you're doing experiments to anyone! Just please let me go!" "Why should I let you go?" Dr. Crane asked. "You've told me yourself that you have nothing else to live for except for just being there. Weren't those your words?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean it!" Abigail said tears flowing from her eye's. "Please don't kill m-me!" "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He said putting on his mask. "You were wondering why I was asking you those questions... well, here's your answer." He then sprays some type of gas into her face.

Abigail gasps as it startled her and accidentally breathes it in. She coughs for a few seconds then opens her eye's. "So what do you see?" Scarecrow ask's. "What do you fear?" Abigail screams as she see's spider's crawling on his face. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screams. "Now, why would I do that?" Scarecrow ask's deviously.

Abigail screams again as she see's more spider's and then cockroaches, she then hear's a gun shot and she jumps thinking it was at her. But it was her own mind thinking there was a gun shot. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Abigail screams in fear. Scarecrow does a high pitch freaky laugh which makes Abigail more scared. "AAAAUUUUGGGHHH! PLEASE LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME!" She was now crying in so much fear, her brain can hardly manage the intensity of it.

"Sir!" A man said entering the room. "What is it this time?" Scarecrow asked angrily. "Um... Mitch is missing." Said the man. "Well go find him!" Scarecrow said impatiently. "And how much did you give her?" The man asked. "As high as her brain can take." Said Scarecrow. "Now go find Mitch!" The man nodded and left. Abigail was now trying to keep her eye's shut, but every time she closed her eye's, her father's death was right in front of her.

The gun shot she kept hearing reoccurring was the gunshot she heard when her father died. Scarecrow touched Abigail's arm slightly which made her scream. "N-NO, PLEASE!" She screamed. "DON'T HURT ME!" "Open your eye's!" Scarecrow demanded. Abigail out of fear opened her eye's and saw Scarecrow holding a knife. Abigail screamed louder, but all Scarecrow was holding was a pen.

Abigail now starting to lose it more and more, her brain can handle so much of this. She was now beginning to black out, but she was still screaming every time she looked at Scarecrow, closed her eye's, or imagined seeing her worst fears. Glass then shattered and the light went out, Abigail screamed as loud as she could.

She looked around not being able to see a thing, something then touched her left wrist. "NO - DON'T HURT - ME!" She screamed. "I'm not going to hurt you." Someone said in the dark. Her left wrist was now free but she was now not really able to move since she was now becoming strangely exhausted.

The light's turned on, Scarecrow was gone. But a strange figure dressed all in black has set both her ankles and wrist's free was different. "Can you stand?" He asked. "I-I... d-don't know..." Abigail struggled to say. The man then picked her up and walked out the door, Abigail now starting to fall asleep was making this man more anxious and looked like he was in a hurry to help her.

This guy put her into a big black car and jumped into the driver's seat. "Stay with me." He said. "What's your name?" He asked trying to keep her calm and awake. "Abi-Abigail." Abigail said weakly. "Who're y-you?" She looked at him and her vision was a tad blurry. He has tall ears which was very strange to Abigail, she then closed her eye's and started getting very sleepy again. "Abigail, stay with me!" The man said. "I-I'm not g-g-gonna make it..." Abigail said in a low whisper.

"Abigail?" The man said looking at her. "No, stay with me!" The car then went faster which startled Abigail and woke her up a little. "Wh-what's going on?" She asked in fear once again. "I'm going help you." The man said. "But you have to stay awake, in able for me to help you." "Who're y-" Abigail couldn't finish. "I'm here t-" Abigail heard the man say but she blacks out before he manage's to say the rest.

This man then made the car do a tremendous jump into a waterfall and in a dark cave, he exited the car in a rush, then got a syringe and ran back to ejected the antidote into Abigail. He then carried Abigail out and placed her on a table then went onto a computer. "Hello, Master Bruce!" Said an elderly man. "Who is this young woman?" "She's another victim of Scarecrow." Bruce answered. "Do you know who she is?" The elderly man asked. "No Alfred, I don't." Said Bruce taking off his cowl, Bruce then walked to the computer and typed in Abigail's first name.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked. "I'm trying to find out where she lives." Said Bruce. "Before she wakes up." Bruce spent two hours looking through Gotham records of different Abigail's, he found the right one. But she has no address of where she lives, Bruce then searched for her parents and found out both are deceased. Bruce looked at Abigail sympathetically as he saw that her father died just recently and felt bad for her.

"But wait, why isn't she in an Orphanage?" Bruce asked. Without realizing it Bruce spent five hours searching through everything. "Master Bruce, it is five o'clock in the morning." Said Alfred. "You need some sleep. And the poor girl is probably gonna sleep through the night." "No Alfred," Bruce said. "I've got to find out where she lives." "Bruce you need sleep!" Said Alfred. "What happens if she wakes up?" Bruce asked. "Well..." Alfred said thinking. Bruce kept searching and searching why he couldn't find out where she lived, in the process he fell asleep.

Bruce spent the next two days searching for where she lived and found out, she lived no where. But suspiciously Abigail wasn't waking up, which had Bruce a little worried. "Master Bruce it's been three day's since that girl's arrived." Said Alfred. "And she has not moved or opened her eye's once." "She's fine Alfred." Said Bruce taking off his cowl, since he put it on earlier thinking she was gonna wake up. "I saw her move yesterday so she's fine."

"Here's your breakfast." Alfred said putting a tray on Bruce's table. "Thank you." Said Bruce taking a sip of water. Bruce only nodded in response, still frustrated why he couldn't find out where she's been living, and who with.

Abigail then opened her eye's slightly twenty minutes after Alfred left. Everything was a haze at first then everything was clear, she is confused where she was. There was bat's on the ceiling of the cave, there was the sound of the waterfall, and someone typing on something.

She is shocked to see the Batman... without his mask? She sat up and looked at the man who was unknown to her, Bruce heard something move behind him and looked. He is shocked to see Abigail awake and Abigail is shocked who she saw. They both stared at each other in silence Abigail trying to figure out how Bruce Wayne was Batman and Bruce knowing he just blew his identity.


End file.
